plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gem (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Diamond (disambiguation). Gems are currency found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the primary currency of this game, used to buy almost all of the packs at the store. Take note that an internet connection is required when you are spending gems for packs. How to earn gems There are four ways to earn gems: *The first one is by spending real money. There are various gem packs each offering a different gem value. The more money a pack costs, the better gem per money spent ratio. To view the gem packs available to buy, see the store page. *The second one is via the Quests system. Every three hours, a new quest appears with values from 10 to 100 . Once the quest is completed the player is rewarded with those gems. However, be sure that you have internet connection in order to get new quests. Up to three quests can be active at one time before new ones are added. *The third one is via leveling up in the Ranked Matches. The higher the league, the higher the gems that the player received. On the lowest league, 20 are rewarded each time you level up. Also, when the player changes leagues, an extraordinary amount of gems is awarded, ten times bigger than the reward for leveling up. For example, when the player passes from the Wooden League to the Bronze League, 200 are rewarded. Like the quest system, you need an internet connection to play ranked matches. *The fourth way is to watch advertisements which will reward 5 for each advertisement watched. The player can watch up to 20 advertisements per day, resulting in up to 100 daily. **Previously, it was 10 for each ad, but if the player still has an older version, they can get 10 for each, then update to the new version, possibly resetting their ad count. How to spend gems Gems are normally used at the store to buy packs. There are various offers in which the player can spend his/her gems on. The most basic packs the player can buy with gems are Premium Packs or Galactic Packs that do not reward with specific, but 6 random cards with at least 1 Rare or higher, costing around 100 per pack. Normally, in these cases, there is also a Multi-Pack option for 1000 that includes a free additional pack (resulting in a total of eleven packs) and one guaranteed super-rare card. These multi-pack options are currently only purchasable via micro transaction. There are Hero Packs that only offer cards that a specific hero would use (limited to the heroes the player owns), costing 200 each. If the player is missing heroes, the weekly packs may offer a specific hero (usually the 10x hero) in the store, costing 750 each along with two cards. There are also tribe packs that offer cards from Premium, Galactic, Colossal, and Event sets; each pack cost 100 . Like most packs, they contain 6 random cards according to the name of the tribe pack. These include the Nut Pack, Team-Up Pack, Science Pack, and many others. These packs may not have certain cards if they were recently released at the time. At certain times, tribe packs may also release Super Rare packs that have 6 random cards of both Premium and Galactic but guarantees a least 1 Super Rare or higher with the cost of 150 . A Legendary pack may also appear that have 6 random cards with 1 guarantees a Legendary for 500 . And lastly, the store can have a single specific card that is guaranteed according to the rarity of the card. A specific Super Rare in the store can cost 250 while a specific Legendary card costs either 250 , 500 or 1000 . Gems are also used for event cards. As the player needs a specified number of tickets to get an event card, they can use 500 to get one copy of a card instantly instead, or they can keep getting the tickets to get it for a lower price. The card price will go lower by 50 for each tenth of the tickets the player acquires (rounded down). 20 can also be spent to instantly skip the four hours of waiting time required for a 10x ticket boost. Trivia *They appear to look exactly as their Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterparts, but with shading changes. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes items Category:Money